Locked Out And Ready To Forgive
by Bellacandy
Summary: Chad has drinking problems and Tawni spills the beans on a secret not meant to be revealed. Chad and Sonny get locked out will Sonny learn to forgive Chad and love him once again or leave him locked out of her life. Chad/Sonny Channy Chad/Tawni Chwani !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Girls Night Out

Sonny POV

I opened the door, and tip toed through the halls, carefully, gliding against the walls. I silent slide down the stair, I hoped my mom hadn't heard me sneaking out. I paraded out the doors, toward my car and hopped in. I called up Tawni. "Hey Tawni, I'm out. Where to go? Meet me at the studio." I felt more in control on a girl's night out. Not a yes girl, I am taking control. I met up with Tawni at the studio. "Hey." I slipped out of my car and strutted toward her, with a very confident smile. Tawni's smile instantly faded, she looked at me and complained. "What in the world are you wearing?" I looked down to find out I still had on my pajamas. My cheeks turned bright red. I unbuttoned my top and slid off my pants to reveal my outfit. I was wearing and jet black miniskirt, with my orange tank top complete with flats. "That's a lot better." Tawni clapped lightly. "So what are we going to do?" "Club or a movie?" I jumped onto my convertible and patted the seat next to me. "Club!" Tawni shouted and made herself comfortable in the seat next to me. I drove toward our favorite club, Lively. Getting ready to P-A-R-T-Y!

Chad POV

I stayed late at the studio, and was waltzing toward my car. When I saw Sonny and Tawni, I stopped in my tracks and smiled. Sonny was in her pajamas while Tawni was in a strapless dress. I could help but giggle. Then Sonny unbuttoned her top and I turned my head. I heard quiet clapping. I turned back, to see a gorgeous Sonny, my jaw dropped. I just kept walking, I had forgot it was Wednesday, Girls Night Out. I still missed Sonny; I couldn't help, but demand a recount. I wanted her back. I just went to Lively, after Sonny.

Sonny POV

The music was pounding in my ears and I was jumping up and down next to Tawni, it made me forget all about Chad. I headed toward the bar and landed on a stool. I grabbed a beer and checked out the guy a few stools down. He reminded me of Chad, with his hair. I rubbed my eyes and brushed the hair out of my face. It really was Chad! I closed my eyes and reopened them, hoping I was dreaming, I wasn't. I hopped off the stool with my beer and wandered through the crowd, back to Tawni.

"Tawni, Chad is sitting at the bar!" The blonde turned back to me suddenly mellow. She grabbed the beer from my hand and gulped it down. I was confused since he was _my_ ex-boyfriend. Tawni took me outside and told me about her and Chad. "Sonny after you and Chad broke up I ran into him. He was so upset; he came to me for advice, since I broke up with a lot of guys. He sat me down, and cried on my shoulder. He kissed me, not just one kiss. We sort of made out. I'm sorry."

Tawni POV

__When Sonny mentioned Chad being here, I had to tell her. I didn't want Chad too and have her hate me. So I told her the truth, I told her about me and Chad after their breakup. How he cried on my shoulder and kissed me, and how we sort of made out. I took her out of the club, away from Chad and confessed to her. I would forever hate myself, but I knew Sonny would hopefully forgive me, hopefully. She knew I was sorry and I was semi-drunk. I was still a little woozy. She did not go back into the club. I saw the look on her face and thought she would burst through the doors and a tantrum or punch me in the face, slap me do something wild, but no. She simply walked to her car and drove off, leaving me at the hands of a taxi. Gross! I stumbled back into the club and drank a couple more beers. I sat next to Chad. "Hey Chad, I told Sonny." He raised his head and turned it towards me. He had a long frown on his face, I knew he was drunk. He liked to drink, to drown in problems in booze. I pick up his hand and brought him out of the club and to his car. I threw him in the back seat and since I was sober I drove him home. When we got home, he kissed me, but only to thank me.

Chad POV

When Sonny started dancing with the guys I seated myself at the bar and eventually became drunk. I felt Sonny's presence near me; I looked up to find her drinking next to me. Sonny never drank as far as I knew. I just stayed hunched over the bar. I felt her slowly back away to Tawni. I saw them leave; I was scared Tawni would tell her. I just kept drinking. Tawni finally came back, but without Sonny. She sat next to me and told me she told Sonny. She then grabbed my hand and dragged me back to my car. She threw me in the back seat, she drove me home. I dared to give her a thank you kiss, which she jumped when gave it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- I'm Sorry

Chad POV

I woke up not on my bed, but on the floor a few feet away from my couch with a massive hangover. I stumbled throughout my home, falling every few feet. It was mostly from the hangover, but some was from the lack of sleep. I just wandered around, not knowing what to do. "Damn!" I whispered under my breath. It was Thursday; I was going to be late for work. I couldn't go to work with a hangover, I would get fired. I couldn't call in sick; I had done that way too many times. I slipped on my blazer and my pants and hurried out the door.

I ran to my set and grabbed my script. Devon stopped me. "Man, where were you last night I called you a dozen times. You weren't drinking were you? Were you anywhere near Tawni or Sonny? Chad what did you do?" He seemed like my mom. I shook out of his grip and told him about last night. "Dude, I didn't drink. I was at home watching a movie, alone." I turned and kept walking, I thought I fooled him, but I stumbled a little along the way. I sauntered back to my dressing room. I slammed the door behind me and locked it. I unlocked the hidden mini fridge and stole a beer. I drank it down in one gulp; I threw the empty bottle on the floor and read my script. I heard a knock at the door.

Sonny POV

I saw Chad running down the halls no doubt he had been late. I strolled down to my dressing room. I opened the door to a sorry balloon and a card, but no Tawni. I opened up the tiny card, surprised. I was from Tawni, but with the signature from Chad. The Card read,

**Dear Sonny,**

** I'm sure Tawni must have told you. I'm really sorry. I know you won't forgive me, since you won't even give me a third chance. I won't be counting on a fourth chance. I didn't mean for that to happen, I was sad, alone, and I missed you. Tawni was there, she sort of reminded me of you. She smelled like you, well like your perfume. I'm sorry.**

** Chad**

** Tawni **

I wanted to find Tawni, I found Zora. She said Tawni called in "sick". I now had to find Chad, even though I didn't want to talk. We had to. I saw him with Devon, I saw him stumble and I knew he had a hangover. I walked up to Devon, "Hey Devon, so Chad's been drinking." I looked back in the direction he left. Devon looked down at me like a piece of trash; I forgot the rivalries were back. "Come on, I know he said he stopped, but you can tell." I could tell he wouldn't answer. "DEVON, HELLO! Listen! I know the rivalries are back on, but I know you care enough to talk." I gave him my meanest death stare, which to Chad's was a puppy dog face, but it was never useless. "Fine, as you can see he has. I feel like he is lying. He told me he was at home watching some movie. Is that true?" I looked into his caring eyes, opened my mouth to tell him when lots of noise came from Chad's room. I ran to door and knocked.

Chad POV

I open the door to a not so happy Sonny, along with Devon. She pushed me out of the way, and searched the room. I think she found what she was looking for, the beer bottle. She pushed Devon out and locked the door behind her. "Chad, why do you drink? Stop it! It will only hurt you and the people around you, including me." She made a puppy dog face. She pulled me close for a hug. I missed her so much. I pointed to the mini fridge and gave her the key. She took everything out and took the key. Before she left she turned and thanked me. "Thanks Chad, for you know apologizing. I know those things are rare." She smirked and left.

Sonny POV

When I left, I bumped into Devon. "Were you listening?" He quickly turned and left. I walked out behind Condor studios and threw the beer in the trash. I tugged on the door, it was locked. I banged on the door wanting it to open. I searched for an exit, nothing. I opened up my phone and called who I needed most, Chad. "Chad, I need you… your help, I mean. I'm locked out behind Condor Studios." I shut my phone, because he already hung up. I saw Chad open up the door and come to rescue me. I was sitting across the door, his hand slipped off the door to get me. "No!" I screamed. The door slammed close. We were locked out, together, my selfish ex-boyfriend, Chad and me. Help me now!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Chad POV

I get a call I didn't expect, it was from Sonny. Sonny needed me, well my help. She somehow locked herself out and I had to rescue her. I strolled down to the door and opened it. I found a lonely Sonny sitting across from the door. I was afraid she was somehow hurt. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I started to walk over to her. I let go off the door and Sonny shouted. I had been so dumb, now were locked out. I knew she wasn't pleased and that she really didn't want to be stuck with me. She just walked away as far as she could go. I got it. "Sonny, don't you have your cell phone?" She turned her head beck to me; I could see she was slightly happier. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and her smile instantly faded. "It's dead, hey what about your phone?" I quickly searched all of my pockets. "I…I left it at home." Her anger grew.

She walked back to her side of the alley, I stayed on mine. I saw it was getting dark and cold. I could see Sonny's hair blowing in the faint wind; I also saw her shiver slightly. I walked over and placed my jacket around her. Sonny looked up at me, she smiled. I sat down next to her and place my arm around her. She looked at me disapprovingly. "It's to keep you warm." I smoothly responded. She laid her head on my shoulder. "Sonny, you know how I still love you? I want you to win sometimes, but I still want to win." She stayed quiet. "Sonny, hey did you hear me?" I lifted her head to find her soundly asleep. I kissed her forehead, and rubbed her arms to keep her warm. "I still love you. I will always love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you, well since I got to know you." I kissed her forehead again and slowly drifted off.

Sonny POV

After Chad sat next to me and put his arm around me I fell asleep. I got pretty cold. When Chad started to rub my arm it woke me up. I heard his touching speech, "I still love you. I will always love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you, well since I got to know you." I thought it was the sweetest thing he ever said. I felt him kiss my forehead, I missed it. I heard mumbling before, but I couldn't decipher it. I got really cold and I felt Chad fall asleep and fall back onto the pavement. I shook out of his grip, I was really thirsty. I had no choice, but to drink the beer. I knew drinking wasn't allowed on the premises. I could be fired if somebody saw me. I grabbed the beer and slowly drank it, one sip at a time.

Eventually Chad woke up, he complained of headaches. "You did hit your head." I handed him a beer. I saw the confused look on his face. "Sonny, this is the reason were stuck. You throwing out my beer and now you want me to drink. I am so confused." I took my bottle and pressed it to my lips. Chad really didn't seem to care. He took the other bottle and slurped it all down. The wind started to pick up and it got cold again. Chad handed me his jacket, I smiled. I was now glad I was stuck with Chad; he was the only guy I knew who always had a coat or jacket. He came in handy once in a while; he was also easy to fool. He was always soft around me, he was never tough. I took a seat next to him and put my arm around him. I heard what you said, you thought I was asleep, but you woke me up. I thought it was really sweet. I kissed him on the forehead. He had a massive smile; I now kissed him on the lips. I hugged him tight never wanting to ever let go, again.

Marshall POV

I looked everywhere for her I was nervous. She was never late, she was usually early. I ask the whole cast, I even asked the Mackenzie Falls cast. They couldn't find Chad either. I focused on one person though, Devon. "Devon, do you know where Sonny or Chad are?" He cocked his head o the side and said no. I was a mess, I had to find her.

Devon POV

The bald, sweaty dude came in acting frantically. He was in search of Sonny and Chad. My palms got all sweaty, my breathing got all heavy. I felt his gaze directly on me. When he asked me if I knew where they were, I had a panic attack. I wasn't good under pressure. If I told what's his face that Sonny went to throw out Chad's beer, Chad would be in so much trouble, and he could get fired. I really didn't know where Chad was, for all I could know he be at a bar, with Sonny or Tawni. I was so glad when that guy left. I headed straight for the masseuse, then to the meditation room. I needed to relieve some serious stress.


	4. SORRY NO UPDATE SOON

**Sorry I won't update for a while because I'm working on a new story called "I LOVE YOU, I THINK" be sure to check it out. I'm known for not finishing my stories, but I will finish it. So yeah I probably won't update for a week max. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Devon POV

I called Chad about a Dozen times now, he didn't answer. I decided to try Sonny, she didn't answer either. I went to every place they might be, Lively, their homes, and Chad's favorite restraunt. I finally remembered that Sonny went to throw out Chad's beer, I haven't seen her since. I casually walked down the halls and opened the door to the back of the studio. My eyes felt like they were bleeding and burning to the sight I saw. I slammed the door shut and I knocked. "Sonny, Chad? I'm so glad I found you!" I opened the door slowly now. They had return to normal, they were sitting up right. I could tell they were joyful as well. I lead them to Chad's dressing room. "So, I guess you two are back together?" They both blushed and nodded. Sonny kissed Chad on the cheek and embarrassed ran to her dressing room. I glared at Chad; he kicked me out of his room and locked the door.

Sonny POV

Chad and I were on full make out, I heard the door slam. I released Chad and sat up straight. I fixed my hair and Chad did the same. I heard Devon's voice. Devon opened the door. He hid us in Chad's dressing room. I ran out and back to my room. I felt so embarrassed. When I reached my dressing room, Tawni was laying on the little couch reading a magazine. She lifted her head and a scowl appeared on her face. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? We've been looking for you and Chad everywhere!" Tawni screamed so loud I felt the whole world could hear her. I felt her glare focus on Chad's jacket, his famous jacket he wore everywhere was around me. I slipped it off and through it in my closet. Tawni walked over to it and lifted it with her index finger. She threw it at my face, and screamed at me. "WHY DO YOU HAVE CHAD'S JACKET?" I wiped it off my face and put it back on. I walked in my closet and changed my clothes and redid my makeup. I simply explained what happened to Tawni. "I went to throw out… something and I got locked out. I called Chad to help me get and he also got locked out. He gave me his jacket since it was really cold. So yeah that's what happened." I got up and went to go find Marshall.

As I walked around I saw people stop and stare, I knew they were looking at Chad's jacket. I was glad me and Chad were back together. As I was passing the cafeteria my stomach growled, I hadn't eaten in a long time, I was starving. I was craving some fro-Yo. When I entered I saw Chad, he was getting fro-Yo to. I skipped over to him and kissed him. The whole room became quiet, all eyes were on us. All I could hear was light breathing, my eyes were closed. When I opened them I felt a bright flash. I quickly lifted my arm, to hide me and Chad. Chad took me by my arm and pulled me out of the cafeteria, away from all the windows. All of Hollywood's paparazzi were outside of the cafeteria, wanting to find out if the rumors were true about me and Chad.

Chad held me tight in his arms, holding me as in a bear hug. Once we were away we laughed our heads off entering the prop house. I plopped myself onto the couch, still laughing. Chad lifted me up bridal style and twirled me around. He dropped me back on the couch. "It feels good to be back together, it's not awkward. When weren't dating I always had the feeling I had to kiss you whenever I saw your face. I always loved you, sometimes you would just float away from the center or you would break it and fall out." I looked up at him; he was smiling down at me. "I love you Sonny" I jumped up onto my feet, and hugged him. The clock was behind him, it was 12:27. "Oh my god, I'm going to be late for rehearsal. I kissed him and ran to set.

Tawni stood impatiently, "Late again I see, you're soon to become fired if you keep this up." She complained with a scowl. Tawni threw my costume at me; it was a giant strawberry suit. "What the hell is this? What about my sketch? What is this even about?" Tawni didn't talk she put on her costume, she was a banana, Grady was an orange, Zora was a pickle, and Nico was dressed as a baby. "What is going on? Who made up this ridiculous sketch? I demand to know!" "Marshall made it up, now shut up and practice your lines." She threw the script at my feet. I read it and cried it was so stupid, every fruit called themselves what they weren't, like Tawni says, "I'm a goat. Moo!" And Nico called himself a cactus. I scanned it for my roll; I was supposed to say I'm a donkey. Then make a loud wee-snaw. Marshall sat watching our sketch laughing his head off. Then he had us dance. I wanted to kill myself, I looked like an idiot. Tawni didn't seem to like it either, as a matter of fact nobody seemed to like it, and they all tried to hide in their suits as a shield from humiliation. "Why do we have to do this?" I asked Nico. "Marshall said if we don't do it he'll fire us." I couldn't believe my ears, I told myself to leave it alone. I didn't want to get fired; I had to leave it alone.

I walked back to my room and fell onto my couch, angry. I couldn't leave it alone, I marched up to Marshall. "Marshall, I'm not gonna…" My voice was stopped by a big crash behind me. I whipped my head around, Dakota sat on a fork lift halfway through the wall. Mr. Condor was behind her, he had Chad in his grip. "Allison Munroe come here." I walked over to Mr. Condor. "Yes Mr. Condor." "Allison Munroe you are fired, along with Mr. Goldfarb. Yes, I am taking away your Cooper and your Dylan. Now get out of the studio, before I call security to kick you out. Your things will be collected and shipped back to you, I will send you a letter regarding why you are fired." He straightened his tie and pointed directly to the door. I stripped out of my strawberry suit and handed it Marshall on my way out. I gave one last look at my cast and waved. I opened up the stage door and walked out of the studio forever. I got in my car and drove home, Mr. Condor stopped me, and he gave me a letter and motioned for me to keep going.

I drove home, and walked up my apartment, letter in hand. I had been fired for drinking on the job, turns out there had been video cameras back there, but security thought we were homeless people. I threw the letter on the table and proceed to my mother. She wasn't there, but a note was. I cried as I read it. She disowned me; she said she was very disappointed in me. She already left, I had to leave to by the end of the week, and I sat and cried. I was alone, Chad gave me a call. "Sonny this is your entire fault. I'm sorry to say this, but were over. Delete my number, never call, or text. Just go back Wisconsin where you belong, you're too nice to belong in the dog eats dog world of show biz. He hung up; I dropped my phone the ground and cried even harder. I was officially alone.

* * *

** READ! ERGENT! READ! EXPLAINS! READ! READ!**

** WHAT DID YOU THINK? UNEXPECTED RIGHT? JUST WAIT, THE TRUTH WILL REVEAL ITSELF. I CRAVED MORE DRAMA, I NEEDED SOMETHING BIG TO CATCH YOUR ATTENTION. :) I MIGHT GET OFF TOPIC A LITTLE. SORRY NEED TO KEEP IT GOING.! BEEF JERKY! RANDOMNESS1**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chad POV

I was with Sonny in her beloved Prop House, after escaping the mayhem in the cafeteria. We were laughing and hugging, Sonny had to run to rehearsal. She rushed off, with a bang following her. I ran after her, she slipped on a banana peel Grady dropped. She tried to grab onto the shelf, but she brought that down with her. The shelf was on top of her, it was crushing her. I felt the need to cry; I ran up to her and took her hand. I brushed her pale face and cried into her blood covered black hair.

We all stood and watched as they loaded Sonny in the ambulance, the whole studio stood and watched, even evil Dakota had tears. As the ambulance left, I started to rain. We all ad tears, Sonny had touched all of our lives in a special way. I walked back into the prop house and sat with the Randoms. We were all worried, why this had to happen once we got back together. "Everything happens for a reason, we must have hope." I said. They wiped their eyes and slightly smiled.

I couldn't believe Sonny could die, and in such ridiculous way. I mean who slips on a banana peel in real life. What was she gonna do next step on rake and stab her eyes out. I felt my eyes burn, overflowing, ready to release all the feelings held in me. I was a soft guy in a hard shell about to break any moment. I felt wetness on my hot cheeks and felt more and soon felt them on my dry lips. I pulled myself together as best as I could and went to visit Sonny.

Sonny POV

After that hard fall I fell unconscious, but I heard everything around me. I heard Chad stay with me for who knows how long. I heard his footsteps as he paced around the room. I heard his soft sobs that faded into the night. I felt his hand tangled up with mine. I felt his tear wiped eyes locked onto me. I felt his tear soak lips kiss my dry fore head and I woke up as if it was a magically spell. It hurt all over. I had a sharp pain in my arm, side and finger, but couldn't figure out which one. My body hurt all over after one little movement I made that Chad had caused.

Chad POV

I knocked on her door and a nurse said she wasn't fully stable yet, but I was allowed to sit in the room. I held her hand while nurses and visitors walked on and out of that one door, which I only walked through once. I waited for her big chocolate brown eyes to open and see me holding her hand. I felt like she would never wake up and leave me and the rest of the world stormy. It rained every day I was there, and Sonny barely moved an inch. I loved her and knew she loved me to. She had to wake up she had to. I felt her shiver, I lifted the blanket to keep her warm, and I kissed her forehead. Her eyes flashed open like lightning, I stumbled back scared by her reaction. She giggled slightly. "What's the damage?" She asked in a hoarse voice. "Broken rib, broken arm, and a fractured finger, does it hurt?" She looked down at her hands. "Which one is fractured?" She seemed tired, but had to try. I looked down on her left delicate hand, "Your left ring finger is fractured. That sucks, you know why?" "No Chad, I don't know what that means. What does it mean" She shrugged softly, but I could see it still caused her pain. "It sucks because I won't be able to put this on soon." I pulled out the little ring I had in my pocket, waiting just in case she woke up.

I saw little tear slip out of the corners of her eye. I knelt down at her bedside and asked her the second most important question of both of our lives. (The first was when Chad asked out Sonny, which if he didn't we wouldn't be here right now, so yeah. Continue on reading this amazing story.) "Allison "Sonny" Munroe will you marry me?" I was nervously awaiting her response. Instead she grabbed the ring and stuck her fractured finger into it. I saw the pain it caused and wanted it off, but she refused, "I guess I'll take that as a yes." She smiled and Tawni and the rest of the Randoms were standing at the door watching me propose. Tawni made a sound as if she was puking, but after she smiled and mouthed words to Sonny and me. "Congrats! You too are the cutest couple since ever." She mouthed. We smiled right back and slammed the door in their faces. "I love you." She exclaimed. "Well I love you way more." "No I love you more." Sonny argued. We started our infamous fight.

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Good."

"Good"

"Are we good here?"

"Were not good here until you kiss me."

I kissed Sonny as I never have before.

"Ooooohhhhhhhh, were soooooo good here."

I could tell she liked the kiss. I kissed her long and even better this time, which felt like a life time. I loved her, she loved me. We were perfect together and forever.

The End


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Channy fans, look I've stopped these stories. If you want more of my writing and you're a Bieber fan check out my page. I'm writing 2 stories.


End file.
